My All Loving Friend
by Blizzel
Summary: Mikan is depressed and needs the love of a friend. And boy she gets it all right. The only question is, who is it? And why is everyone getting jealous? Seriously is friendship a crime? Totally lame summary right? I thought so. Rated T MxNx? HIATUS
1. He's Back!

My All Loving Friend

Blizzel – YAY! My first FanFic! But remember this is my first so go easy on me!

Mikan – Blizzy-chan, what's your story about?

Natsume – Baka, didn't you read the summary?

Mikan – What does a summary have to do with Blizzy-chan's story?

Natsume – How can you be THIS stupid?

Mikan – Hey! I'm not stupid you perverted meanie!

Blizzel – Um, guys . . .

Mikan & Natsume - Turns towards me SHUT UP!

Natsume – I am not perverted and you ARE stupid!

Mikan – No I'm not!

Natsume – Yes you are!

Mikan – Am not!

Natsume – Are too!

Blizzel – Natsume, if you keep on fighting with her like this then you'll loose her to Kyosu.

Natsume – Who's Kyosu?

Mikan – Suku's gonna be in this story? YAY!

Natsume – Who is he?!

Blizzel – You'll see but first . . . I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM! I OWN ABSALUTLY **NOTHING**!!

Mikan & Natsume - . . . okay . . .

Blizzel – Now on with the story!

* * *

_Dear Grandpa,_

_I seem to have gotten in trouble again. As I told you before, I just recently figured out that I have a second alice. The AAO wants my alice too, both of them, stealing AND nullification. They've been trying to catch me for a while now; I'm never safe, not even in behind the academy walls. The teachers told me that even if I get on the honor roll I can't go visit you until the AAO is destroyed. The thought of not seeing you brings me to tears. But don't worry Grandpa I'll be strong, there's always hope I just feel a little homesick. _

_Your Granddaughter,_

_Mikan _

* * *

Chapter 1 – He's Back!

"Wow, Mikan-chan seems really depressed lately. Then again I would too." said the pink haired chef Anna. "Yeah, I wish we could help her. All she really needs is a good dose of home." Nonoko the chemist replied. "But the only person from her home is Imai-san" Yuu pointed out bluntly. The three sighed.

With Mikan all sad the classroom doesn't seem as cheery as it used to be, as a matter of fact it was a ghost town.

Then our favorite flame caster entered the scene with his faithful companion, bunny boy! And his companion, the bunny who has no name! Anyway Natsume saw the lonely brunette, the 11 year old sat at the desk with her arms folded and her chin on top. You could see the sadness in her eyes; they were no longer the warm frosted honey eyes that could make even the coldest glacier melt with one glance, no. These eyes were as sad as a baby duckling behind bars. The amber in her eyes were cold and moist with tears. (Frosted honey? Duckling behind bars? Where did I get all this stuff?)

"Oi"

Mikan looked up.

"The inventor's right you know."

She was puzzled by Natsume words.

"She was right when she said you look 30 uglier when you cry. And by the looks of it, everyone else gets 30 sadder as well."

She looked around and saw it, an entire room shaded in grey and sprinkled with sadness. Even Hotaru looked worried. Mikan hated that, when people worry about her, which is why she always carries a smile. Then these words rang through her head, _'always wear a smile, for me'_. She was making everybody sad with her and her and her problems. The nullifier was about to shed more tears but instead she shined a smile as bright as the sun. Seeing this Anna ran towards her, followed by Nonoko, followed by Yuu.

"Mikan-chan daijobu des ka?" Yuu asked. "H-Hai gomen. I made you all worry about me, I'm just homesick is all."

"Great!" Nonoko exclaimed "Say, how about we go to Central Town after class?" Mikan could feel her heart warming up, "I'd love to!" She gleamed proudly.

The next day Mikan SEEMED happy. A smile stuck on her face and eyes twinkling in the light, but not as bright as they usually do. She was trying her hardest to keep her sighs in. She was sitting in her seat next to Natsume and Ruka as usual when her favorite teacher strolled in.

"Good morning class today we have a new student. Please come in."

In walked a boy with dark brown frizzy hair and light olive green eyes. Mikan looked up speechless.

"Hi my name is Kyosu Nanoku. I hope we can be good friends." he said, then he flashed a smile only Mikan could pull off. The girls went goo, the guys got ga, and Mikan slightly blushed. Natsume couldn't believe his eyes. The incredibly dense girl who was clueless when it comes to love blushed! He stared at Mikan then Kyosu. Narumi also saw this and instantly reacted.

"I have an idea" he said with a smirk "Kyosu-kun, why don't you and Mikan be partners?"

Kyosu's face went terribly red, if you took his temperature the thermometer would melt because he was as hot as the sun, no, THREE suns.

"She's right over there." Narumi said while pointing to Mikan in the back row.

"O-Okay" he said face still red.

He sat next to Mikan, they gave each other welcome smiles, then the most unexpected thing happened. "AHCOO! AHCOO!" They both shot out of their seats. "AHCOO! AHCOO!AHCOO! AHCOO!" After jumping all over the class room the sneezing finally stopped when Mikan was by the window and Kyosu at the door. Everyone had this, what-the-heck-just-happened look, except a Miss Hotaru Imai.

The young inventor stood up from her seat and walked between the two and held up two masks. (The kind doctors wear). Finally she said, "So you two are still allergic to each other." They went up to her covering their noses.

"I think we are" they said in unison. Silence in gulped the room.

* * *

Blizzel – And that was chapter one of My All Loving Friend!

Mikan – Who's all loving friend

Blizzel – Yours duh

Mikan – You mean Suku?

Blizzel – Yeah

Natsume – This chapter sucked and who is Suku?

Blizzel – Only time will tell Natsume. And unfortunately our time has run out. buh-bye!

Oh and in case you didn't know, when I said "the girls got goo" I meant that their knees turned into jelly you know, love stuck. And what I meant by "the guys got ga" I meant they were suddenly hit with jealously. Just in case you didn't know. I bet you have a lot of questions now. Review and you'll get those answers.


	2. I Can't Stand You

Blizzel – Hi I'm Back!

Natsume – It's about time

Blizzel – What do you mean?

Natsume – You took forever to update

Blizzel – Really?

Natsume – Yes really! Now will this chapter tell us who Suku is?

Mikan – You don't know who Suku is? Well he's –

Blizzel – MIKAN DON'T TELL!

Mikan – why not Blizzy-chan?

Blizzel – Because it will spoil the chapter

Mikan – Oh, well if you need me I'll be playing with Suku.

Natsume – WHO THE HELL IS SUKU?!

Blizzel – You'll find out but first-

Natsume – WE ALL KNOW YOU DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE SO JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Blizzel – Alright, alright. Please enjoy chapter 2 of My All Loving Friend

Natsume - Finally

* * *

Chapter 2 – I Can't Stand You

Mikan and Kyosu put on their masks, they stopped sneezing but their faces were terribly red. Everyone was still trying to figure out what happened because it was so fast. The new student, partners, sneezing, mask, allergies? They just didn't add up.

"Ano," animal lover Ruka started "care to explain?"

Mikan nodded and stepped away from Kyosu, her face went back to its natural color. "Kyosu and I are close friends; it all stated when we were 3 years old."

_**Flashback Mikan's POV**_

"_Little Sally Walker walkin down the street" _

_I heard that from the other side of the park. There were a bunch of people standing in a circle and one person running around in the inside._

"_Ojii-chan, what's that?" I asked while tugging on my grandfather's sleeve_

"_Those are kids just like you Mikan; you can play with them if you want."_

_With that I ran to the other side of the park only to realize the game was over. The only person left was an olive green eyed, frizzy brown haired boy. Wearing blue overalls with a green shirt. He was barefoot._

_**Kyosu's POV**_

"_Hey can I play?" I asked the other kids anxiously. _

"_Ew, look everybody it's the jungle boy" a random girl said._

"_Why don't you sing for us with that __manly__ voice of yours?" another said._

"_Come on let's go guys I don't want to catch his germs"_

_They all laughed and walked away. Then someone ran up to me. It was a girl about my age; she was wearing a pink sundress with a white ribbon around the waist. She had brown hair or was it blonde? Tied in two pigtails. She also had chocolate eyes that looked sort of greenish. We stared at each other for a while when she finally said, "My name is Mikan, what's yours?"_

_I was shocked because she was the first person to greet me without saying 'ew' or 'why are you so messy?' No, she asked for my name._

_**Normal POV**_

"_Oh, I'm – uh, Kyosu Nanoku"_

"_Mikan Sakura age 3. Your turn!"_

"_Kyosu Nanoku, age 3, birthday April 12__th__. Now you."_

"_Mikan Sakura, age 3, birthday January 1__st__, favorite color orange."_

"_Kyosu Nanoku, age 3, birthday April 12__th__, favorite color red, hobby singing."_

"_Mikan Sakura, age 3, birthday January 1__st__, favorite color orange, hobby singing, favorite fruit strawberries." _

_The two kids continued their game until nightfall. Ever since then they've been best friends until . . ._

_**7 Years Later**_

"_Please!" Mikan pleaded to Kyosu, "Please say it ani't so!"_

_There were three kids on the empty school playground. Kyosu baring bad news, Mikan reacting to the news, and Hotaru recording every bit of the tragedy._

"_I can't say it ani't so cause it really is so, and I'm so, so, so sorry." Kyosu said with his bangs covering his eyes. Mikan was crying on her knees in front of her boy best friend as if begging._

"_Suku (Kyosu's nickname), you're telling me this is your last week?" she sobbed._

"_Yes," he answered "My dad got a promotion. This could be really good for us."_

"_I'm happy for you, I am, but . . . DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO LEAVE?!" Mikan yelled crying more and more waterfalls._

"_Mikki. Please. Don't. Cry."_

_Even though his bangs were covering his expression you could still see tears rolling down his cheeks. At that moment Mikan stood up with an angry look on her face._

"_Why!" she yelled "Because I look 30 percent uglier when I cry!"_

"_NO!" he snapped "Because It makes me 100 percent sadder! You crying is like the end of the world and I can't stand it! Seeing the all cheerful Mikan with a crying face, IT'S JUST UNNATUAL!" _

_He placed his hands on her shoulders and showed his face, he was still crying. And a crying Kyosu was an unnatural sight for her._

"_Mikki I'm not leaving right away you know, we still have one more week. During that week I want you to smile, I want a fond farewell. Even when I'm gone I want you to smile. Always ware a smile, for me."_

_The young brunette wiped away all the trails of sadness on her face._

_During that week Mikan and Kyosu were connected at the hip. Even though they were best friends already they couldn't always be together. Kyosu had his guys friends and Mikan had her girl friends, but no one knew them as much as they knew each other._

_So like I was saying, during that week they were connected at the hip. The only time they separated was to go to the bathroom. But on the last day, (Which was a Friday by the way)._

"_What! What do you mean Mikan already left?" Kyosu questioned the grandfather._

"_I'm sorry but she said she had to leave early today." He replied hoping the boy would calm down._

"_Oh I see, sorry to bother you" Kyosu said while walking away._

_**Kyosu's POV**_

"_Mikan? Going to school early? Something's up." I mumbled to myself." Maybe she's mad at me, I don't blame her."_

_I walked to my homeroom all glum (I think you could imagine why) then I opened the door only to have confetti pop in my face._

_**End POV**_

"_We'll miss you Kyosu-kun!" Yelled the class. Everyone came to school early so they could get the party ready, it was Mikan's idea._

"_Hu-huh?" was all that that the boy could say. _

"_Suku it's your goodbye party." Mikan said "we're going to spend the entire day at the amusement park!" _

_He looked at the smiling brunette then he couldn't help but smile too. 'So she wasn't mad at me' he thought with a sigh of relief. _

_Kyosu was popular with the girls and the boys didn't hate him either. He was the top of the class (beside Hotaru) so the teachers adored him. Since he was the class favorite everyone didn't mind the extra work that will come the next day._

_After a fun filled day at the park Mikan and Hotaru walked Kyosu to the airport where he united with his parents. Hotaru was working on an invention that people use when they can't stand each other._

_**Invention #207**_

_**Skunker**_

_**The name may be lame but it's on the mark.**_

_**For people who can't stand each other**_

_**this skunk uses it's odor to absolutely**_

_**go ageist the person's since of smell.**_

_**To make things simple, it makes people**_

_**allergic to each other and only each other.**_

_It was like your typical airport scene. The girl and the boy holding hands and saying their good-byes with the plane and sunset in the background. The girl get teary eyed then the boy gives her a warm embrace. _

"_Mikan, why are you crying?" he asked still hugging her._

"_I don't know" she replied still crying "I'm happy for you but the tears won't stop falling. This is probably the last time I'm going to see you."_

_When those words came out of Mikan's mouth Kyosu put on his angry face and showed it to her._

"_Are you kidding? Of course we'll see each other again, friends never separate that easily!"_

_Mikan pouted "Well you never know!"_

_If you looked at that scene you would think they were going to have a full out fight and the skunk __sprayed__ into action. No really, it sprayed some sort of smoke on them. And when it cleared . . ._

"_ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!"_

_You guessed it, our two love birds sneezed all over the place until._

"_Plane 12 is now boarding. Plane 12 is now boarding."_

_the olive eyed then ran to his parents but before he entered the plane he saw his best friend for the last seven years smiling. Her eyes were a bit red and she was wiping the snot from her nose with her sleeve of her shirt (gross), but she was smiling none the less. The same smile he bided farewell to._

_**End of Flashback**_

That was so long I forgot it was a flashback

"A month after," Mikan started "Hotaru also left. That's when I couldn't take it anymore; I couldn't stand loosing another friend. So I followed her here."

"It's sad when you think about it" Koko added "After all this time, you still can't stand each other"

Everyone had their heads faced to the floor. It was true, they couldn't stand each other.

* * *

Blizzel – I just figured out something

Natsume – What?

Blizzel – First of all I used 'each other' a lot in this chapter. Second Mikan can't play with Kyosu without sneezing and I haven't heard a thing since she left.

Natsume – Then where could she be?

Mikan – over –sob- here

Blizzel – Why are you crying Mikan?

Mikan – Because Blizzy-chan –sob- since I couldn't find Suku I decided to read your chapter. Why did you have –snifle- to bring up the past? It hurts ya know.

Blizzel – Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up the past but there were so many questions. I had to answer them somehow.

Mikan – Well the questions are answered –sob- please –sniffle- please review.

Blizzel – Yes please review so Mikan will stop crying. You don't want Mikan to cry do you?

Natsume – Yes

Blizzel – Well that's because you're mean. But hopefully the readers are more kind.

Natsume - Whatever

Blizzel – See ya later!


	3. Finding A Cure

Blizzel: Wow, it's been a long time since I updated

Natsume: Yes it has what the hell were you doing?

Blizzel: I had writers block

Mikan: Blizzy-chan how could you have writers block if you wrote this chapter before summer break in math class?

Blizzel: I wrote the first chapter in math, I wrote this chapter in English . . . I think. It's been a long time

Natsume: Why is that again?

Blizzel: Well if you must know I was in a sort of depression

Mikan: Depression?

Blizzel: Yeah, I was afraid no one like this story so I didn't update in a while. I distracted myself with all the other stories I'm writing

Natsume: Don't you think abandoning your first story is a little harsh?

Blizzel: YOU TRY WRITING 15 STORIES AT ONCE!

Mikan: 15? You were that depressed?

Blizzel: Yup, and it makes me even more depressed to say that I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters. But I do own Kyosu.

Natsume: I think you should take some anti-depressants.

Mikan: Wait a second. If you're depressed then how come in all your other stories you're so happy and hyper?

Blizzel: I eat candy while typing the story

Natsume & Mikan: That explains it.

* * *

Chapter 3- Finding a Cure

Natsume, for one was mad yet glad to hear that story. Mad because of all the cuddle and fluff. Glad because they can't get close to each other without sneezing their eyes out.

"Well then I guess we have to assign Kyosu-kun a new-"

"NO!" The two friends didn't let Narumi finish his sentence.

"What?" He asked highly confused

"Well, um, we can take the sneezing as long as we wear our masks. We're fine you know."

"You can't wear the mask forever you know. They're allowed in very few classes and when you sneeze they'll just think you're using alices." a random person pointed out.

The two just stood there with their heads down in disappointment. Then Anna had a bright idea.

"Hey Nonoko" she said while nudging her so-called sister's arm.

"What is it?" She whispered in reply

"He's the key to Mikan's home sickness."

"Who?"

"Nanoku-kun"

"Of course! But wait, aren't they allergic to each other?"

"That's where you come in. Okay here's the plan."

She cuffed her hands on Nonoko's ears so that she could hear clearly

"Of course! That's brilliant!" She yelled in excitement.

"What's brilliant?" Narumi asked taking his eyes off the main attraction

Nonoko ran up to the nullifier "Mikan-chan I have a solution!"

Mikan's face lit up with excitement "Honto?"

"I can make a potion for you and Nanoku-kun."

"A po-what-now?" Kyosu jumped in

"Of course! (Wow people are saying that a lot)" Koko said also jumping in "Nonoko-san's alice is chemistry so she could make a potion so you won't be sick anymore."

"First I need a strand of your hairs," the chemist started "since I did something similar to this before the medicine can be finished by tomorrow if I start tonight"

"Arigato Nonoko-chan!" Mikan squealed as she was hugging her to death.

"No. Problem. Mi-kan-chan. Please . . . I . . . can't . . . breath." the poor girl was turning as blue as her hair. With that Mikan let Nonoko go and handed her a strand of her hair, Kyosu did the same.

"Class, I'm going to give you a free day" Narumi said with a smile "So everyone can get to know Nanoku-kun."

As soon as Narumi left a girl made her move, and she was heavily blushing. She had short light blue curled hair, dazzling gray eyes, she is known as the silent spirit because . . . well . . . she was silent and had a great amount of beauty. In her hair was a yellow butterfly beret and she wore the middle school uniform (they're all in middle school). Her skin was usually plain and pale but now her face was 30 different shades of red and her palms were sweaty. She turned to the supposed new heartthrob.

"Ano, Nanoku-kun . . ." she said with her face down

"Oh please" he said taking off his mask showing a signature smile "call me Kyosu."

She was now blushing 60 shades of red but she was able to lift her head

"K-Kyosu-kun my n-name i-is Madora S-Somata and m-my friends h-have been saying t-that I should r-really be more s-social so I-I'd like to know m-more about you."

"Oh let's see. I'm Kyosu Nanoku age 11, birthday April 12th, favorite color red, hobby singing-"

"What about relationship status?" Sumire asked

"Last time I checked I was single." Those words were like signing his own death warrant because next thing you know poor Suku was bombarded by girls, and lots. Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Yuu just watched and sweat dropped.

"Suku's just as popular as always" Mikan mumbled

"Bye guys" said a familiar voice

"Huh? Nonoko where are you going?" Anna asked

"I'm gonna start on Mikan-chan's potion, the sooner the better right?" Nonoko winked and replied. As she walked away Mikan went to save her childhood friend, Hotaru went to get pictures that would make her rich, Anna had to make sure Mikan didn't get pumbled, and Yuu tried to calm the class down. Little did they know Nonoko wasn't the only one who left early.

In The Hallway

An indigo haired chemist hummed happily "Yes, this way I will definitely find a cure!"

"I don't think so Ogasawara."

She turned with horror written, more like carved, on her face. Poor Nonoko trembled with fear "B-But why?"

"Cause I said so."

Though her face is pale she raises to the plate. Then remembering the importance of her friend's happiness. She could do this, she could fight back! "Why-why are you saying this Natsume-kun?" she managed to say "Don't you want Mikan-chan to be with Nanoku-kun?"

"Actually that's the last thing I want" he said walking closer to her, crimson eyes burning. He wanted to make this as harmless as possible. Nonoko was Mikan's friend after all.

"But it's the first thing she wants!" Nonoko yelled turning angry "Mikan-chan wants to be with Nanoku-kun and that's what matters! She deserves to be happy and I can help!" Those were her last words before passing out. (Who wouldn't after standing up to **the** Natsume Hyuuga?)

**Natsume's POV**

I was running to the infirmary with the Ogasawara girl over my shoulder. What's up with her anyway? She talks back to me then faints? (You didn't think Natsume knocked her out did you?)

She was lying there on the bed still unconscious when I saw she was holding a bag with dark and light brown hairs . . . perfect.

**End POV**

Nonoko was waking up from her 'nap' when she realized where she was, "What am I doing here?" she asked

"I brought you here" a masculine voice said. The chemist took a look to her right and there he was, Natsume Hyuuga, just sitting there, smirking "you fainted"

"D-Don't think I take back what I said." Nonoko stated looking him straight in the eye "I'm going to make that potion." (DAMN! Nonoko's got guts!)

He gives her a dangerous glare "Do you have a death wish potion girl? Why do you want to help Ichigo-kara be with that freak anyway?"

"Because!" she yelled "Mikan-chan , she, she always helps me with a problem. She helps Anna-chan, Hotaru-chan, Yuu-kun, anyone who needs it. Whether it's a pat on the back or a kick in the butt she's always there for us, now I want to return the favor and be there for her!" Nonoko was now red and woozy. She couldn't take all this stress, the only ones who could stand up to Natsume was Mikan and Hotaru. She was neither. Natsume decided to take his leave when he heard a faint voice "No right" at a 90 degree turn you could see Nonoko's bangs covering her eyes.

"Pardon?" he asks

"Y-You, you have no right to Mikan-chan's happiness. You have no right to be taking that away from her. She's sad and depressed, this could really help."

Then K.O. Nonoko's out again

'_She is sad' _Natsume thought looking at the bag _'If this will make her happy.'_

Before he left the room, the flame caster put the hairs on the table with a frown on his face and sadness in his eyes.

* * *

Blizzel: And . . . CUT! Nonoko you were great!

Nonoko: -blushes- I try

Kyosu: All this for Mikan? You can really pick your friends

Mikan: Arigato Suku! I wonder why Natsume was trying so hard to stop you and me from being together

Blizzel: You can't possibly be this dense Mikan. And how are you talking to Kyosu when you're allergic to him? Where is Kyosu anyway?

Mikan: I'm using your cell phone Blizzy-chan. Good thing you have long distance!

Blizzel: Thanks at first I was doubting my phone plan but it worked out better than exspec- HEY! MIKAN! WHO TOLD YOU, YOU COULD USE MY PHONE?!

Mikan: Hotaru did

Blizzel: HO-TAR-U!!

Hotaru: What? –Raises baka gun to my face-

Blizzel: Hee hee, nothing

Natsume: Even though your phone does long distance you don't

Blizzel: Oh so you thought it was too short too huh?

Kyosu: Definitely too short

Blizzel: Well I'll work on that, for now you just have to review and deal with it.

Ruka: Until Blizzel gets 10 reviews she will **not** make another chapter, and if she does write it then she will **not **make it longer, and if she does make it longer then she **won't** put me in it. I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!!

Everyone: Drama Queen


End file.
